empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminati
The Illuminati is a 300 years old organization heavily influenced with conspiracy and liberty of fewer selves while enslaving the mass populace, and anyone who does not fall in line with it's demands or interests will be removed from society, most likely kidnapped and/or killed... It is also the enemy opposing force of the Atlan empire, and the Anonymous collective. The Illuminati considers itself a 'power behind the throne' secretive global government. It's goal is to strategically overthrow any existing governments and nations in order to establish their goals for a one world government. This is alternatively known as the New World Order (NWO) strategy. However, the Illuminati is yet a smokescreen, just like the US government it controls and possesses, not by direct contact but by influence of suggestions. A puppet front by their reptilian rulers, who are known to Atlans and Zynites as traitors and deceivers for the excuse of avarice and power... It remains unclear what the Illuminati's alien masters' intents are, however it seems to assure totalitarian control of all races for them. The Atlas Defense Force (ADF) and the Children of Zyn review this practice as a hostile takeover and act of enslavement upon all races, mortal, immortal and deity alike. Hinted by Nessarn forces, the Illuminati is not to be trusted according to Sniperdraconian officials. However, humans publically deny the Illuminati's existence due to their ignorant and seemingly brainwashed, arrogant ways. Nobody wants to believe the existence and facts of a 17th century conspiracy, but the Atlans know it well, and they are not deceived by human misinformation and propaganda. Like ADF, STAG operates in the shadows, to hunt, trace, and kill any members of the Illuminati. Popular members of the Illuminati involve the Rockefellers(US) and the Rothschilds(UK). However, the organization was founded by early Germanic philosopher, Adam Weishaupt, who also founded the alternate title 'Order of the Illuminati'. The Knights Templar also served as bankers for the Illuminati before they went up in arms against each other... Public reports from human sources narrate the Illuminati was overthrown years ago, but the Atlans know that is a lie, as the threat of the Illuminati is very real should they accomplish full power. The Illuminati must be scrutinized, and questioned about at all times by any living mortal race... Alignment *Axis Key People *Adam Weishaupt (Founder) (Deceased) *Lucius DeBeers (Leader in Deus Ex, circa 2027) *Morgan Everett (Second leader in Deus Ex circa 2052, also CEO of Picus communications, Montreal branch) *Chad Dumier (Leader in Deus Ex: Invisible War, circa 2072) *David Rockefeller (2010 Leader) (Deceased, Unconfirmed) *Jacob Rothschild (Currently, positively known head of the Bilderberg group, unconfirmed) *Walton Simons (Loosely affiliated) Divisions *Majestic 12 *Bilderberg Group Trivia *Illuminati was also mentioned in the video game series, Deus Ex. Only they were not so powerful in the original game as they are in the EoA series... *The Illuminati emblem can also be seen on the U.S. dollar... *The emblem of the Illuminati is a pyramid with the All-Seeing-Eye in it's center. It may be true the Illuminati's before-origins were situated during the times of Ancient Egypt... Category:Factions